Changing but not different
by InLoveWithPuckleberry
Summary: New Directions have just won Sectionals and everyone is stoked. Santana is holding a party which turns out to become very interesting and is the starting point for the beginnings of new relationships and the changes that are about to be placed. R&R pl
1. Gleepover

**Hey guys, this is my first glee fanfic. Please be nice its my first go so I hope you guys like it. Oh and I promise you guys that if you keep up the reviews I will keep up the update. That I can ensure you. But lets say for whatever reason I don't, I also promise to make up for it. Alright so lets get rolling :) x**

**Depressingly do not own glee**

Changing but not different

Sectionals was in the bag, and New directions where on top of the world. All the fuzzy feelings where running through there veins and all the drama they endured had disappeared. So here they are all together at Santana's house party because of there win. The house is full of the students from McKinley High. All of the cheerios, the football and hockey team, and other jocks from there school.

Tina and Mike were in charge of music and were both arguing to each other over what song to plat next. The rest of the group where all in the living room. Kurt and Mercedes where closest to the window talking the latest on 'Wemma Watch' as they recently called it. Matt, Artie and Puck where all sniggering and Tina and Mike bantering near the DJ booth. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany where sitting on the couch talking about there earlier performance and Rachel needed make-over.

Since Kurt, Santana and Brittany had been begging Rachel to let them all give her a real non-slutty make-over, so she gave in. Instead of her traditional knee high socks and short skirts. Rachel was wearing tight denim skinny jeans, a simple purple top with stringy diamond on the top of the neckline, black bangles, stappy leather heels, boyfriend blazer and clutch bag.

Santana curled her hair loosely, and pinned back sseverel pieces of her hair with diamond clips

"It's nothing too OTT, but it is a certain improvement to anything else you would have come up with yourself" where Kurts exact words to her before they all left her house together. Rachel was pretty pleased with their efforts and thanked them greatly. She was beggining to like this new style they had thown together for her.

Everyone was there except Finn. And Puck was the first to notice. He walked over to Rachel.

"Berry, have you seen Finn" he asked pulling Rachel aside from Quinn as he didn't want her getting upset.

"Why are you are you asking me" she answered him with a confused face.

"Just answer the question" he whispered/shouted. She glared at him for a few seconds before she answered him.

"Oh, why would I know. I am not his babysitter you know"

"Well, usually where ever he is you follow him like a love sick puppy. Seriously, me talking to you isn't gonna be the highlight of my day either, trust me"

"Pffft,thats likely" she muttered into her cup.

"I heared that"

"I don't care" she said bluntly. Puck raised a eyebrow at her. When did she ever have quick come back that actually sounded hot.

"Look, Noah. If you feel that it would be necessary to help you look for Finn, you know where I am. If not please do not try to achieve my attention again" she began to walk off. Before he grabbed her elbow pulling her out of the room and into the crowded back yard.

"I thought you where in love with Finn or something, why aren't you running around like a crazy women to find him, Berry" he asked utterly confused.

"Right let me help you with that. He just found out his child wasn't his and that the people he loved most screwed him over. I believe he just needs his space. Don't you?" she said.

"Well he wouldn't have had to find out if you kept your mouth shut, Berry!" he whisper/shouted again getting in her face

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have had to, if your brain wasn't in your pants" she spat back at him showing she wasn't afraid her also got in his face.

People were starting to stare at them as there argument started to become louder, and more obvious from there snarling they where giving each other.

"Since when do you have a mouth that sound half normal. And since when do you have the guts to argue back, huh?!" he started to shout.

"Awwww, is little Puckerman worried that 'Berry' is fed up and tired of his bull and doesn't wanna take his crap anymore. And I decided to have the guts to stick up to you when I realized how much I am not standing for your shit anymore, understand" she shouted back at him pushing his shoulder.

Everyone outside was silent and other were being called from inside of the house to come of and watch Rachel 'come out of her shell'. All of Glee came running out as soon as they heard the word 'Rachel', 'Puck' and 'ass whooped'. Santana let the way pushing past all the people with all of glee behind her (except Finn).

"Oh please, Berry lets be honest as if I would be worried or care at all if you decide to take my shit or not. The thing is there is nothing you can do about it so why don't just go find a cliff and jump off it and do us all a favor" New Directions gasped at what Puck just said, expecting Rachel to run out crying with her hand sin her face. Really so did Puck. But instead she just laughed at him, which really made everyone who was watching them argue very surprised. This is definitely a different Rachel Berry.

"Like I would give you the satisfaction" she shouted at him, "if I jumped off a cliff a. we wouldn't win Regionals b. I don't just give up when the going get tough, like you and c. I wouldn't be able to do this" she finished then connected her fist with his jaw. He didn't face to the ground but he stumbled quite a bit before he gained his balanced and groaned from the shooting pain in his mouth.

Everyone who was watching all looked shocked. Some started laughing and others exchanged glances smiling with there chins near touching the floor.

"What the fuck Berry!" He said getting in her face again.

She was a little scared, and shocked in herself for punching him in the face, but refused to show it.

"Errm guys..." Mike said to them.

"WHAT!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Never mind" he said quietly, retreating to the back of Tina and Matt.

"Guys whats going on?" asked Finn. Looking confused at the two in front of him.

There eyes never left each other as they both said "nothing" at the same time.

"Oh okay then well in that case Rach can I talk to you for second" Finn asked with his hands in his pockets.

She was about to turn around and walk to him but puck said to her before she could "Yeah Rach you go talk to Finn".

She turned back around toward Puck and snarled him.

"Erm, Finn maybe a bit later, I'm kinda busy right now" she said, causing Puck to flinch in shock. Finn looked shocked to, he expected her to come running to, so did everybody else.

"Look, Puck just leave her alone before she makes her punches a even number" said Santana grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her away from Puck. Rachel let her pull her away, but her piercing eyes never left Pucks.

The group split the boys went over to Puck excluding Kurt, and the girls followed Rachel and Santana upstairs to her bedroom including Kurt.

"Oh my God Rachel, what the fuck happened?" asked Santana sitting on her bed pulling Rachel down with her all the girls took a seat to on the floor or on the bed and Kurt was sitting on the chair he had moved from Santana's desk closer to the bed.

"I mean you punched him in the face girl" laughed Mercedes "you guys should totally give her a make over the the time".

"It wasn't just the make-over that helped it was Sectionals really too. The make-over just gave me the confidence, so thanks you three" Kurt, Britt and Santana all nodded then smiled at her. "I don't even know why he choose to come over too me, well I do but I am not Finn's baby sitter" she said catching Quinn's cautious attention.

"What do you mean" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

"Well, Puck came over asking me if I had seen him anywhere and I said no and he started talking about why I wasn't following him like as sick love puppy or something. Then I told him I thought he might need some space since he lost ever..." her eyes darted to Quinn who was starring at the wall he her eyes closed. "Since after everything that has happened lately. And then he said he wouldn't have had to need space if I had kept my mouth shut. So I told him he also wouldn't have had to have space if his brain wasn't in his pants" everyone burst into laughter at that point. Even Quinn. "Then he basically asked me when did I decide I was a equal and stick up for myself, then I told him since I refused to deal with his pathetic lifestyle anymore. Then he told me to jump of a cliff. So I said I wouldn't give him the satisfaction then punched him in the face" she said and took a really big breath". All of them where just staring at her wide eyed.

"You said Sectionals helped. What do you mean by that?" asked Kurt.

"Well what I meant was, all the trouble I caused. I destroyed peoples lives earlier, and I did it for myself and I knew what the ending would be. I mean what kind of person does that. Destroys somebody so she can have him for herself. I'm so sorry Quinn" she said with sorrow in her voice glancing over to Quinn who was still looking at the wall, so she carried on. "The look on Finn's face... it was agonizing. And when I saw Quinn face she she knew he must have clicked on. Well I just didn't want to be the same person anymore. So when you guys asked me if you wanted to me a make-over, it took me a while to decide that if I was gonna do this I would have to go all out, so I agreed to let you guy make-over. So then I kinda got a heap loads of confidence when I looked on the mirror."

"So I decided I would trial it for tonight and just try to be a normal teenager, and sound like a normal teenager. One who doesn't ruin people lives or steal there boyfriends. And I have to say I like it" she laughed. "and Quinn like I said i'm sorry I told your secret. It wasn't mine to tell".

"Rachel, you did the right thing telling him. Yeah maybe for the wrong reasons but he had a right to know. And for the record, you didn't destroy anyone's life. I did. Don't get me wrong I love the new look. But change for you, not for anybody else. You will only end up regretting it"" Quinn answered giving her a small smile.

"So, okay ladies. I think Oprah has finished for today. How about we go have some fun hey" said Kurt linking Brittany. All the girls agreed and all went down stair hand in hand.

As Rachel reached the bottom she checked her watch. It was 12pm and her Dads asked to be home by half past.

"Ooh, crap guys my curfew is in like half an hour" Rachel hufft "I really don't wanna go home right now. I'm having too much fun" she play stomped her foot. Santana laughed at her then, put on her thinking face.

"Then why don't you stay tonight. Actually why don't you all stay. My folks won't care anyway, they've gone on a weekend away to are holiday home in Florida so the house is all mine for the weekend" they all glanced around at each other nodding.

After various phone calls home and compromising with parents. All girls including Kurt where aloud to stay, they just had to collect a few things from home. They decided since Tina and Kurt where the only ones who where soba they would all get a ride by them.

As she walked into Santana's huge kitchen she noticed the place beginning to become less crowded, and could see all the tall red paper cups and beer bottles start to become more noticable with less people around.

Rachel's Dad's sounded rather pleased sh was invited to a sleepover and said of course she could stay and that they will get her sleep over bag, (which she has barley used) out for her. After she thanked them she hung up. She was driving with Kurt and Mercedes. Brittany and Quinn where riding with Tina. Santana said she would stay, round everyone out of the house and begin to clean up.

As they where driving she began to think about the argument so had earlier with Puck. She actually punched him. She hasn't punched anyone since she was 14 years old. There have been times where she has been dying to belt him across the face before, but never did she dream she would be able to do it.

She giggled to herself when she thought of Puck face when she punched him. Priceless. And how she hadn't seen him for the rest of the night. Oh well, that was kind of a blessing anyway.

She began to think how was starting to like this new her. The not so long sentences and hot clothes that didn't make her look or feel like a slut. So there and then she decided that was it and the trial was officially over. This was the new Rachel Berry. Still the same girl, with the sames dreams. Just hotter clothes, shorter sentences and stands up for herself. All that was left now was to tell the others.

"Erm guys. I need a favor" Rachel asked leaning forward to the front of the car poking her heat between the two from seats of Kurt's car.

"Yes sugarplum" asked Kurt turning the car into Rachel street.

"I want you guys to help to the whole new wardrobe, which doesn't include knee high sock, plaid shirts, or if necessary short skirts" she blurted out too fast.

Kurt turned around to looking like a child at Christmas.

"Oh sweety I thought you would never ask. We can go tomorrow if you wish, I am so excited" he squeeled.

"And I am definitely gonna be there thats for sure" Mercedes added.

"Right awesome. I'll just tell my dads get my stuff and Credit card and we can head back to San's"

"Alright honey just make it quick so we can get back an tell the girls" Kurt told her as Mercedes nodded.

Rachel jumped put the car and ran across the drive and patio then into her house.

"Pop, Daddy I'm here!" she shouted taking her key from the door.

"Hey princess where in here" her Karl shouted to her from the living room.

"Hi Daddy" she said as she kissed Karl on the cheek.

"Hello Darling"

"Hiya pop" she said as she kissed Harry on the cheek also "Your things are in the Kitchen sweetheart. Oh and by the way tomorrow me and your father are going Sentitio's for lunch then are going to catch a movie. Would you like to join us, or do you have other plans" Harry asked her his eyes glancing back and forth from her to the ridiculously sized plasma sitting in there living room.

"Sorry, but I planned to go shopping tomorrow. But I am pretty sure you guys will cope just fine without me" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you" she shouted.

"Love you" the both shouted in unison.

As Rachel left the house sh ran back into Kurt's Car, and within a couple of minutes they found themselves back at San's house which looked a lot quieter. As they walked through the front door with there things they meet Santana in the Dining room and she told them to just put there things in the living room for now. As they walked into the living room they where shocked to see everyone had returned and obviously she was missing something as all of the boys, but Finn, where sitting there too.

"Err, did we miss something" asked Mercedes.

"Oh yeah, well when you guys left Matt asked me where you guys had gotten to, so I told you we staying over and he got all offended that he wasn't asked. So I invited him. Then he told Artie there was a glee group sleepover at my house, then Artie told Mike who then told Puck. And since they all live pretty close to me they just walked and got there stuff".

Rachel did also live close to Santana and very close to Finn and Puck, but she didn't want to walk home by herself so she got a ride from Kurt.

Everybody else just got to San's quicker as Mercedes lived like 30 minutes away from Santana's so they just collected Rachel's thing on the way back.

"So now I guess its just a glee club sleepover or whatever. Come on girls we can get changed upstairs in my room. Guys you can get changed down here".

**So that was the first chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter should probably be up some time tomorrow, I am not sure, but I doubt it will take to long as I kind of have a idea how things are gonna go so I hoped you enjoyed it !**

**InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxo**


	2. Starbucks

**Okay so I know I totally bummed you guys off about saying that I would update tomorrow and I am not gonna give you some pathetic excuse of how my dog died or whatever, I just forgot. And I apologize. Hope you guys aren't too upset with me. Oh and btw, I just wanna thank the people who reviewed. And all those who added me on story alert. Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Okay so there are my thank you's and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Do not own glee :(**

"Okay. So what do you guys wanna do now, oooooh why don't we play a game"Santana said, taking charge as all the girls went back down the stairs to meet the boys. All of them where wearing sweatpants and sleeveless tank tops. Except Kurt. He was wearing linen pants and matching shirt.

The girls where all wearing different pajamas though. Santana was wearing a seriously short sleepy dress which was pink with black lace and all silk and so was Brittany.

Quinn was just wearing pajama pants ant top, as was Mercedes. But Tina and Rachel where both wearing shorts and tank tops themselves. Rachel was cursing her fathers, as much as she loved them, for picking her short shorts Pajamas.

"So what game was you thinking of" asked Mercedes curiously looking at the other faces around the room.

"Well, me and the girls used to play it when we would have big sleepovers"she said smirking at Brittany and Quinn. "It's called, Spinning the bottle through truth or Dare. Basically the rules are one person is the person in control of the game but can't actually play they are just in control, in this case I think should be Kurt, and he would spin the bottle" as she said this Kurt looked hurt, "trust me you will thank me later" she answered him and he just nodded then shrugged his shoulders "Whoever the spin lands on, is the person who does truth, dare or the third option spin again. I am guessing you guys know what truth or dare is, but the 'spin again' means that whoever it lands on this time is, the guy or girl you have gotta kiss. But when I mean kiss, I don't just mean peck on the lips, I mean full on make out and it has got ta last for over 20 seconds. So watch think, I dare you?" she asked looking at everyone in the room.

Everyone smiled and in some cases smirked. Then they all agreed to play.

Santana ran into the kitchen, then came back with a clear class bottle.

Oh, I haven't played this in such a long time" said Brittany clapping her hands together. Rachel giggled at her as she took her place in the circle they were all sitting in. Santana handed the bottle to Kurt and he place it on the coffee table.

"Ready?" Kurt asked and all of glee nodded, "well, let the games begin".

Kurt spun the bottle and after a few turns it landed on Tina. All of Glee except Tina who's head had just dropped into her hand with a nervous grin, began to 'oooooooooooh'.

"Okay so since I am in control here let there be silence. Tina honey, truth, dare, or spin?" said Kurt clicking his fingers.

Tina thought for a while before she decided.

"Truth" she said nervously.

"Okay then" Kurt said crossing his legs, "Tina in glee club how many boys would you consider dating and name one of them" Kurt said with a smirk across his face and making all eyes in the room turn to her.

"Okay, is there another way outta this?" asked Tina.

"Well, you can spin again of course" said Santana innocently.

"Okay just lemme think about this" Tina said looking around the room "okay there are two people who I would consider dating and one of the is Artie, but you all knew that anyway so ha!" she said narrowing herself out of the dare. She smiled at herself for being so smart.

"You see I do not believe that is fair, since all know you and Artie have history so, since you will not be able to worm your way out of this I think we should spin spin again" said Quinn smirking at Tina.

With agreements all round, not including Tina of course, Kurt spun the bottle again. This time it took a lot longer before it stopped. Eventually it came to a pause. Mike. The girls started laughing and all the boys began to clap. Tina began to blush as Mike walked over to her. He knelt down to her height as she was still sitting on the floor and captured her lips. Everyone started cheering and laughing as the two of them started to seriously make out. At first Tina was a little bit hesitant, but when she felt how Mike was getting into it, she thought what the heck.

About ten seconds in she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hair. It was 32 seconds before they stopped, and all where clapping and laughing as the two pulled away. Mike sat back down next to Tina and Kurt spun the bottle once again.

By 2:45 in the morning they where still playing except all of them where very very drunk at this point, except for Quinn of course. Since there first bottle spin, Matt had squirted whippy cream ballerina over somebody's car, Santana had dressed up a street lamp with her dad's underwear, Rachel had made out with Santana and Matt and she also told them that is was true that she had the creepy ex glee coach fired because he never gave her the solo, Artie and Brittany had made out. Puck had told them about the car accident he was in and Mercedes had drank 4 shot of tequila one after the other and also made out with Matt. whilst

"Okay guys here is another shot" laughed Santana as she put the tray on the table.

All of them took a small glass and quickly swallow the liquid.

"Alright, alright one more spin" said Puck slamming the glass on the table.

Kurt spun the bottle once more and it stopped at Rachel.

"So Rach, truth, dare or spin?" asked Brittany.

"Truth

With some serious think Kurt remembered the question he had wanted to ask her after her first spin.

"Rachel dear, how many people have you had sex with"

She spat out her drink as he asked and all the other burst into laughter at her reaction.

"Haha good one, nice try but I think not, spin" she said moving her finger in a circle.

When the bottle eventually began to slow down it landed on Puck. In unison Rach and Puckerman groaned loudly.

"You can't serious" asked Rachel throwing her hands in the air as she got to her feet

Everyone burst into balls of laughter as Rachel's head dropped to the floor.

"Go on sweet cheeks you know the drill" Kurt shouted in between laughs.

"I hate you guys" Rachel said as she walked past them and her lips against Pucks. Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Matt all started to shout 'woo'. Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany where clapping and laughing and Kurt was just doing both.

Rachel brushed her tongue across Puck lips and he smirked and gave her full entrance. As they were getting further into the kiss. Rachel for a moment didn't pretend anymore. She was actually kissing him forgetting the spin involved.

Puck was actually enjoy being kissed by Rachel. He was getting a kick of how her tongue was in her mouth. And yeah he had made out with her before, but that was when she was still hung up on Finn and he was sorta getting the feeling she wasn't anymore, or he scared himself as he knew that he hoped.

When Rachel pulled away to breathe her face was still only inches from his and she could feel his heavy breathing on her face. The guys where still cheering. Puck and Rachel opened there eyes and stirred at each other for a few seconds before Rachel pulled from him and started laughing with the others. Puck just walked over to Matt and Mike who gave him high fives.

As Santana grabbed the bottle to bring back in the kitchen, she told Kurt to go into her room and get the duvet's from her bed and Brittany to get them from her parents room. As they cam down Santana followed with a ridiculous amount of pillows and 2 extra duvets from the guest room.

Puck and Matt moved the furniture and Rachel helped clear out the beer and shot glasses from the room.

As all the duvets and pillows where set out on the floor taking up the whole of the living room.

As everyone began to settle down for the film Santana called for toilet breaks, Rachel needed to go the toilet. As she left Puck could feel his bladder weaken on him, so he went to Santana's upstairs bathroom. Once the rest of the group had made sure they had gone, they all huddled together in a circle.

"Okay, Oh my Mary's them to are way hot for each other it is totally obvious" said Brittany causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Did you see the way they made out before, it was like we weren't even there" shot in Artie.

"Okay so we get the draft that they like each other, that's obvious. But the question is how do we make them two see it" Kurt thought out loud rubbing his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"I have a plan" said Quinn to everybody's surprise.

"What, wait. I thought you of all people would definitely not supported this" replied Kurt.

"Yeah I know all off you guys would assume that but, I don't love Puck, I love Finn. But, it is really plank in front of us that they are into each other. And I don't think it worked out with them last time 1. because Rachel was hooked on Finn 2. because he was hooked on me and 3. because she couldn't really understand how to ground a asshole like that. But now, from whatever boost of confidence she has got it is pretty clear that she can handle him now" Quinn explained receiving nods from various heads, "so there is my explanation, now this is the plan" Quinn told all the guys what to do and where to go.

Puck was the first one to enter back into the room. He took a empty space on the floor between Mike and Matt and began to relax. As Rachel came from the hall, Matt stood up and lay next to Mercedes

which left puck very confused and only left one space for Rachel, which was next to Puck. She scowled and cursed Matt silently as she lay down next to Puck.

Rachel, Puck, Santana, Tina and Mike had sobered up a bit, but the otheres where still a bit tipsy

"Erm Berry, can I help you?" asked Puck staring at her with confusion wondering why she was laying next to him.

"Yes, stop talking. And just for some reason you are wondering by chance why and I am laying next to you, it is because I don't have any other option"

"The hall" he mumbled earning himself a nudge in the ribs, "Ouch".

"Oops, sorry it slipped" she said sarcastically as she turned her eyes to the screen.

"Do I see a bit of Puckleberry romance going on there?" asked Kurt raising his Head in there direction.

"Are kidding, I think I would rather remove my eyeballs sockets with a spoon first" replied Rachel in disgust, causing others to snigger.

"And trust me the feeling couldn't be more mutual" shot Puck.

"Okay then, whatever you to say" finished Quinn.

The rest of the glee all looked at each other smirking then turned there eyes back to Transformers 2.

As the film came to a end everyone had fallen asleep except for Rachel. She couldn't sleep, so she got up and walked out side into Santana's large backyard. She walked towards the homemade wooden swing by the looks of it, and she sat on it. Pushing herself slightly with her tiptoes.

"Can't sleep" Puck asked her leaning against the patio door.

"Nope, so I thought I would get some air" she replied still swinging back and forth.

"Aren't you cold. Them shorts don't look to warm out here" he said walking towards her.

"Nah, am not too cold yet. Soon as I am I'll go back inside" she said and he nodded. There was a awkward silence for a few minutes before they spoke again.

"Hey" he said walking to the back of the swing and pushing her by the ropes "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said"

Rachel was stunned a little. Did Noah Puckerman just apologize to her.

"It's fine no worries" she replied brushing it off, "oh and how is your jaw"

Puck snorted, whilst he carried on pushing her.

"I kinda deserved. And can I just can, were did you learn to punch someone like that without blowing your knuckles?".

"Well" she giggled, "my dad took me to Martial Arts since I was ten and by the time I was 14 I was a black belt, so I quit. I knew how to give you a real black I Puck, or break your jaw even but that wouldn't be fair since we need you in glee".

"Wait, wait, wait. Firstly your telling me you are a black belt and that your knew what strength you punched me at, so it would really hurt, but not leave a mark" he asked stopping the swing, as wonder over his face..

"Pretty much" she giggled at his expression.

"Wow, you really are full of surprises"

"No I'm not people have just already made up there idea's of what they think I would be interested in, already" she said chuckling with no amusement.

"I guess your right. Oh yeah, loving the new look by the way, you look hot. Giving the Grandma look a rest now huh?"

"Wow you definitely know how to make a girl feel special huh?".

"Well it one of my strong points" he shrugged sarcastically.

"So how are you and Quinn now?"

"How are you and Finn?"

"I asked you first" she said stopping the swing with her feet and walking to the huge oak tree and leaning on in.

"Nothing to be honest, she said she wants to raise it by herself but... she is still on at school. She can't raise a baby by herself, she is too young" he walked and stud next to her and lent on the tree, "I don't know to convince I do actually wanna help".

"Noah, I know it's hard for you, but Quinn just lost her boyfriend. I'm sure she will come around" Rachel said placing her hand on his shoulder, he stayed silent and nodded. "Come on, we should be getting back inside. It's getting a bit chilly out here" she answered him walking toward the patio.

"Or hey maybe it's just the fact your waring a couple of threads of cotton for pajamas" he laughed catching up to her and placing his arm around her.

As they walked back into the living room, was still where they left them sound asleep. Or so they thought. Rachel lay back down from where she got up and Noah followed her.

"So where good now right?" he asked.

"Right"

"Friends" he asked again.

"Friends. Goodnight Noah" she laughed, smiled at him them turned herself around her back to him.

"Goodnight Rach" he said feeling his eyes all of a sudden start to become heavy. Within seconds they where both fast asleep.

"Puckleberry plan, phase on complete" Kurt whispered, high fiving Mercedes and Quinn.

"Goodnight ladies"

"Goodnight Kurt" they both whispered back and fell into a sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke, to her surprise without a terrible headache, just a slight banging at the of her skull. She quickly popped her head up to find everyone still asleep. Noah was lying in front of her with his arm over her waist and she also noticed how there legs seemed to be tangled. So very carefully she moved his arm, and unwrapped her legs for his.

Quickly and quietly she got to her feet and went to the bathroom as her bladder felt like it could burst at any moment. She walked back into the living room and checked the time 10:30a.m. She had a feeling that non of the others would be up for a while, so she walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. As she looked around she began to notice really how big Tan's kitchen was.

She quickly decided to treat everybody for a change. So she ran upstairs and got a shower and got changed into her fresh clothes her dads her hair briefly she clipped some pieces back. Changing into the flowery white,gold and blue summer dress, she stepped into the white and gold flats. Her parents had obviously checked the weather. She changed the items from her clutch back into her white strappy purse, then put it away in her back pack. Swinging the bag over her shoulder, and apply some lip gloss and sunglasses, she went back stairs to find everyone still asleep.

She unlocked the front door and walked across Tana's patio, she got into her silver jeep. Rachel loved her car, near as much as she loved her Dads for buying her it.

Within half and hour she was back with her hands full. With only her two eyes peeping above the bags. As she pushed the door open she walked back into Santana's to find everyone still a snooze on the floor. Rachel carefully stepped over them causing to pop up of the smell of fresh Starbucks Coffee.

"Rachel you are a angel" Tina said getting up quickly and running into the Kichen clapping her hands. Within a couple of seconds all where up and in the ginormous kitchen.

"Okay guys i got your coffee's" Rachel said as they all waited for the different coffee to be past out. Rachel new what coffee everyone had as on time at after school glee practice, she needed some coffe as she was really tired from ballet the day before, since she was at for 5 hours. Mr. Shue allowed her to go as long as she got him a Cafe Mocha. Then everyone one else started throwing money and orders at her, so she just made a list long in the end.

"Kurt, non-fat expressio triple shot"

"Thank you suger plum"

"Low fat pastry's and muffins in those three bags over there. There's four off everything, so we shouldn't run out. Brittany Cappuccino extra chocolate sprinkles"

"Thanks Rachel" she said kissing her cheek, "Love you".

"You to honey. Mercedes, Caramel Macchiato"

"Oh you know I love you right now"

"Puck, Cafe Americano"

"Sweet"

2 minutes later.

"And lastly Quinn, Regular De-Cafe with double extra whippy cream, chocolate sprinkles and I even told them to put marshmallows in there too" she said with a lopsided smile.

"Thank you Rachel" Quinn said taking the tall cup off her.

"Your welcome, oh and by the way guys its my treat".

**InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxo**


	3. Shoppping

**Okay so I just finished watching the new episode of glee and my I add that it is totally obvious that Jesse St. James is soooooooo using Berry to stomp new directions for Regionals and if I had it my way I would have each one of the new direction boy beat the crap out of him, then just for the sake of it I would tell Puck to punch him again just for spite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * breathe...breathe * Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I mean come on does anyone else agree with me here.**

**I do not own glee, if I did St. James wold be beat so badly he will be drinking from a straw for the rest of his days. *just breathe*!!!!!!!**

**Any who...**

"So Rachel after spoiling use rotten I think it is time you spoil yourself" Kurt said taking his last bite of low fat muffin, "How about we go shopping now?" all the girls nodded.

"Can I could come, please. I love to be a third adviser" asked Quinn.

"Sure, we call all just go home first then we can meet in the mall at say 1:30 ?" said Rachel talking amongst the girls whom all nodded in agreement.

"And what are us guys supposed to do" asked Artie.

"Well you can come shopping with us if you like" said Rachel sarcastically, assuming they would say no.

"Awesome"smiled Matt, "you guys coming' too?" he asked the rest of the boys.

"Your serious. You guys wanna come shopping" asked Kurt.

"Why not. I need some new sneakers anyway, plus my sports stuff at home just isn't what it used to be" interjected Mike.

"What the matter Berry. Think we won't approve of your style in clothing?" asked Puck smirking, folding his arms and tilting his head.

Rachel grinned and narrowed her eyes playfully, she slowly walked up to him so she was only inches from his face

"Noah seriously, when do I ever care what you think. Lets be honest I don't" she whispered into his ears causing him to smirk even more. And just causing everyone else to freeze on the spot with there chin's past there knee's. She swirled around flipping her hair so it hit him a little in the face.

"Come on Quinn, I'll give you a lift" she said linking arms with Quinn who grabbed her bag and said thank you and walked out with her. Rachel and Quinn where grinning from ear to ear but said nothing as they could feel various sets of eyes on there back.

Rachel got her keys from her purse and unlocked the car and stepped and threw her and Quinn stuff in the back seats.

"Okay what was that?" asked Quinn jumping in the car seat across fro Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel commented innocently.

"Oh come on. You can seriously think you can do something like that and get away with it can you?" asked Quinn raising a eyebrow at her. Rachel grinned at her and giggled a little. "Oh my God! You are in total like with Puck aren't you"

"Don't be silly of course not. It's just we had a talk last night and we came to a mutual understanding"

"Oh so that's what you would call it" Quinn muttered.

"Oh just shut up" Rachel laughed pulling out of the drive. Rachel was driving for only 5 minutes when she was outside of Finns house.

"Here you go Quinn" Rachel smiled at her. Quinn stayed silent and just stared at the front door of Finn's house. "Quinn, where's your car?" Rachel wondered noticing her comfortable black Mercedes not on Finn's short drive. Rachel brought her eyes back to Quinn then back to the drive again. "Oh no, did he kick you out" she asked her.

Instantly Quinn burst into tears and Rachel leaned over to give her a hug and hushed her, after a couple of minutes of staying like that, the girls pulled apart . Rachel handed her a tissue.

"Quinn may I ask if you haven't been staying her where have you been staying?" Rachel asked looking rather confused. Quinn stayed silent once more and Rachel clicked on in horror to the answer.

"Please do not tell me you have been sleeping in your car"

Quinn nodded slowly and Rachel hugged her again as she could she the tears welling up in her eyes. After thinking a little, Rachel contemplated what to do before she decided.

"Well, I for one will not allow you too sleep in a car. Come you coming home with me"

"No, Rachel I could never intrude" Quinn fought, not wanting to cause any more havoc than necessary.

"Of course not don't be silly. Let's go get your car".

Within 20 minutes the girls arrived at Rachel's large driveway and Quinn parked her car.

After explaining everything that happened with her parents when they found out she was with child, she then told her about how Finn's mom reacted when she found out about her and Puck. She just threw her out and said she was never welcome in her house again. Rachel listened carefully to her and payed attention to every word.

Rachel then phoned her parents and explained the situation to them and they said any friend of Rachel's in trouble could stay with them as long as she wanted.

Rachel brought Quinn into the guest room.

"This is your room now. It was a en suite and a walk in wardrobe so no worries about space"

"Rachel this is too much. I can't except this off you" Quinn sighed.

"Of course you can Quinn. Your my friend and friends look out for each other, and I wasn't let you live in a car any longer. So my home is your home, roomie" Rachel answered nudging Quinn in the shoulders.

"I don't want to sound nasty or anything Quinn, but sweety you need a shower" Rachel giggled. "You get undressed, give me your dirty clothes and I'll put them in the wash for you".

"Thank you Rachel, you a better friend than I deserve" Quinn smiled hugging her before walking into her new bathroom.

A few hours later, the girls where ready to go shopping. Rachel said they should go in her can since the will be more room for bags. Rachel kind of noticed that Quinn's clothes where getting rather tight so she said she would help her out with. At first Quinn said no, but Rachel told her her dads gave her it so she could but some new clothes. And her dad's like the designer shops as much as she does.

As the girls drove to the mall, they chatted and sang along to the radio before Rachel pulled into the parking lot.

"So are you okay with the guys knowing about you moving in with me" Rachel asked.

"Erm sure, I mean if you sure, because if it's not and you've changed your mined it's totally fine" Quinn commented too quickly.

Rachel shook her head and took Quinn's hand "Of course not. I am so happy you will be living with me Quinn. It will me new for me too, I've never lived with another girl before. It's going to be so fun" Rachel said getting pretty excited causing Quinn to laugh. "Ohhhh, and another thing. We need to do up your room too, your not going to be sleeping in a twin bed especially now your pregnant and one on the shelf are broken so we will have to get that fixed to. Oh em gee. We could give your room a make over too" Rachel babbled on causing Quinn to laugh.

"Calm down, we can just pop into Ikea later if you really want to. But right now the focus is on you okay. Let;'s go meet everyone else.

Finding the rest of Glee including Finn sitting at a smoothy parlor outside the girls walked over. As Quinn noticed Finn she squeezed Rachel's hand, Rachel's put her hand on her shoulder for comfort and carried on walking toward the others.

She noticed Puck and he was stirring at her smirking she smirked back and winked at him.

"Come on you guys I have some serious shopping to do" Rachel commented causing everyone to there feet.

"So I have a plan. We can start in Gigi and co, and work forward" Kurt told everyone "I am becoming very happy with these little glee outing together. It's like a field trip with no rules or teachers telling us what to do. We should do it more often" Kurt added earning himself several nods.

Girls taking the lead and boys trailing behind talking about different bits and pieces. As they walked into the the shop they all slit into different directions grabbing several items of clothing for Rachel.

Just looking through the jean rack by herself she pulled on a pair of dark tight skinny jeans as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Your ass will look good int them Berry" Puck noted smirking at her.

"Well duh, if there on me of course they will" She threw back at him causing him to laugh.

"Fair point"

"Oh yeah I forgot. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Are pool needs cleaning my dads mentioned it lasted week but I forgot to ask" she asked him.

"I suppose I could. I would have to check in my busy schedule" He snorted.

"Yes well I'm sure everyone's moms are just gonna have to wait, as I have a dirty pool" she smiled with sarcasm in her tone.

"I like this new you" he smirked "I could get used to her".

"I couldn't care less" she replied looking at the jeans again. "Is there a reason your annoying me here Noah?"

"To look at the rack?" he smirked at her. She lifted her head slowly in disgust.

"I hope your talking about the clothes rack Puck" she snarled moving along to the next section.

She saw Kurt and walked over to him and gave him the jeans. Not knowing her bothered if Puck was following her she made her way to the changing rooms with the guys. The first few out fits there where different opinions. Rachel didn't like the low hemmed jeans and neither did Mercedes, Quinn or Brittany. So they where lashed.

As it came to the last pair of shorts everyone agreed they where stunning on her.

"I love the way the gold button just go so well, with the high waisted hem. It makes her look so curvy" Kurt commented fiddling with the waistline of the shorts.

"What does high waisted mean. Did they use more material than needed or something?" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I shall pretend he never said that" Kurt walked out of the changing room, grabbing Rachel by the arm heading toward the till.

"That will be $123.73 dollars and seventy three cents please" asked the girl behind the counter, winking at Puck who smirked at her. She silently worded 'hi' to him making Rachel want to gawk. Desperate much.

As they all left, Puck stayed behind started to chat to the big boobed blonde. As they got to the door, Rachel shouted his name, not caring if he answered or not. She turned her head around once more to see him running toward there group with a big fat smirk on his face.

"She is gagging fo-"before started before Rachel interrupted him.

"Please go tell someone who's bothered" Rachel said in disgust.

"Your just jealous that I will be getting laid tonight and you still haven't even popped your berry yet" he smirked as everyone froze and turned to watch what they knew was the begging of a interesting batter between the two.

"I'm sorry, what little birdy told you I was a virgin" Rachel asked raising her eye brows.

"Since you never ever go out, and I have never ever seen you at a party before it is pretty obvious"

"Well if you say so Puck, I must be a virgin then"

"So your sayin' you have had sex before"

"Why would I tell you if I have had sex or not. Trust me that, is a conversation you and I will never have. Especially in the mall" Rachel linked Quinn and bean to walk leading the group.

"I think your lying" he spoke causing everyone to a stop again " I don't think you have ever don e anything crazy in your entire like other than the 'Push it' performance".

She giggled a little before turning her self around and walked to him as she spoke.

"Okay there is one thing you need to know about me Puck" as she came closer to his face she stopped, so there faces where only inches apart, "I was only ever the good girl, when the school gates where open. But when they were closed for the holiday's..." she never finished, but just laughed and walked back over to Quinn linking arms again.

"So where next?" she asked Kurt who was smiling at her with his eyes wide.

After five hours of shopping and over a thousand dollars later. Rachel had a new wardrobe, one she and everyone else agreed was hot. Tina and Mike mentioned how hungry they where so they were now all sitting in a restaurant ordering food.

Rachel and Quinn where talking quietly about painting and furniture when Finn noticed how close they were being. He jabbed Matt and he didn't know either. Matt nudged Artie, how was oblivious too. In the end the whole group had been tapped and elbowed asking about Quinn and Rachel, but all where oblivious. Quinn and Rachel never actually noticed all the whispering as they where deep in conversation.

"So when did you too become all buddy buddy?" asked Artie.

"Yeah only a couple of weeks ago, it wouldn't be a shock if we found y'all poppin at each other" threw in Mercedes.

Quinn and Rach shared a glance at each other, both with large grins on there faces.

"You two know something your not telling us" Tina asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Well, we have something to tell you guys" Rachel told them all.

"Rachel and her parents, have very considerably let me move in with them. Me and Rach talked about it this morning when she could me living in my car. So she offered me a room in her house. After some serious convincing I thankfully excepted."

"So now me and Q are roomies" Rachel clapped.

All of Glee where certainly shocked not expecting that answer.

"Wow you guys thats awesome" Tina said grinning at the girls.

A few hours later, Rachel and Quinn went home together.

Rachel pulled into the drive into the drive lights off and no car, so she guested that her dads where still watching the movie or something.

"Come on Quinn, the unpack" Rachel giggled grabbing the first load of many shopping bags.

**InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxo**


	4. Who Said Anything About Ballet?

**So hey. Thanks to all the reviewers and the people who added me on story alert and there favorite's, it is totally appreciated. So this chapter is just from the top of my head and I am just gonna write what come to me. I hope you guys like it. OH and Btw I think update with only be twice a week. I just can't keep up but I will try my best.**

"Okay, how much stuff did we buy today I mean, seriously there is no way this will fit in your closet" Quinn said bringing in the last of the bags.

Looking around the room Rachel noticed how she could hardly see her floor or bed from all the shopping.

"I think I am going to have to throw out some of my old clothes. Well, give them to charity of course"

"I thought you would never ask" huffed Quinn and walking into Rachel's walk in wardrobe.

After another two hours of pleading yes' and a hell of a lot of 'definitely not. Rachel's wardrobe was completely granny free. No knee high socks. No more pearls. No more granny blouses. Quinn kicked the 8th bin bag out of the room.

"Wow, you had a lot of stuff huh?" Quinn laughed.

"I didn't even knew I owned so many clothes. And most of them completely out off style"

"Well now that is sorted and out of the way how about we put the rest of this stuff away" Quinn commented glancing at the glossy shopping bags "then go to bed, because I do have to say am getting pretty tired"

"Quinn, this will only take me half an hour tops. You should get some sleep, you have helped me enough already" Rachel said bringing in the first bags into her closet.

"Are you sure, I don't mind helping you know"

"No. Don't be silly. You go to bed".

"Okay then, good Rach"

"Goodnight Q"

Quinn left the room and walked across to hers. Rachel's stopped what she was doing for a second, and gazed around the room. So many shopping bags. But she could get it done tonight, even though she knew it would take more than half on hour.

Placing the last top dress in the closet Rachel shut the doors and flopped on her bed. Looking over to her clock on her bedroom wall it was twenty to twelve and her dads still weren't home.

Walking downstairs, there was a message on the voice mail.

"_Hey honey, me and your pops are staying out tonight with some friends. It will let your friend stettle in and stuff. We will be back tomorrow morning. I love you"_

"I love you daddy" Rachel replied quietly to herself.

Knowing how much her parents have to travel with work and everything, she knew how much her father's never got to have night's out together. Her parent's would probably not end up coming home till about eleven/twelve in the morning, but she was okay with that. She wouldn't be alone this time.

Walking into the kitchen she made a hot coco, then went to bed. School tomorrow. Everyone who didn't go to the party will see the new her.

She woke up the next morning quickly turning off her alarm clock so it wouldn't wake Quinn.

Changing from her pajamas she threw on some sweats and started her work out.

After she finished her protein shake she her en suite and got a shower. Stepping out she quickly dired herself of and wrapped the white towel under her shoulders.

Strolling into her huge closet, she began to pick out a outfit.

"Hmmm, what to wear" she thought to herself.

Finally she chose, leather like leggings that stopped at the heal, a long flowy gray top and black heel's. Accessorizing with a long necklace with a shiny heart and the bottom.

Blow drying her hair, she let it loose and headed towards Quinn's room. Slowly pushing the door open she popped her head through door. When she saw Quinn brushing her curly blonde hair, she walked in and sat on her bed.

"Good morning cutie"Rachel smiled cheerily. Quinn looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning Rach. Oooh, loving the outfit. Very berrylicious" Quin commented feeling quite impressed with her outfit chose. She thought she would have to re-dress her herself, obviously not.

"So are you ready to go to school?" asked Rachel picking up her bag.

"Yep, it am now officially..."Quinn slipped in the last clip and turned to her "ready".

"Awesome" linking arm in they made the way to school.

Rachel and Quinn walked into school together laughing and talking. Turning every single head the walked past not knowing whether it was because of Rachel's new clothes or the fact she was acting all best friends with Quinn.

Rachel got to her locker and opened placing books inside and checking her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"You look fabulous darling, your rocking the leather look. I most certainly approve" Kurt smiled welcoming the blonde and brunette.

"Yeah Rach, I gotta say you look hot" Mercedes nodded.

"Thanks guys" Rachel added, feeling warm inside that she had got compliments off her friends. Today was gonna be a good day she thought to herself and smiling. Shutting her locker to a close she saw Puck walking towards her with a slushie in his hand. Oh no, he is getting me back for the punch in the face.

Quinn eyes slowly traveled up as she noticed the Mohawk kid walk toward her new friend. Before she could do anything Puck was only 2 ft from Rachel.

"Morning Berry" he stopped right infront of her, taking a sip of his slushie then walked past her.

"Morning asshole"

Puck huffed a little then smirked.

"You didn't think I was going to throw this on you, did you". He smirked.

"Well, if you would have. I would have shoved that cup somewhere the sun don't shine" she said plainly.

"So where did Beyonce, Latifah and Quinn just run to?" he asked nodding his head toward the three girls walking quickly down the corridor. Turning her head she noticed her friends were nowhere to be found. What the? Where did they go they only the a second ago talking to me? She wondered.

"I don't know actually. Class doesn't start for another forty five minutes. Speaking of, why are you here this early. You barely ever make it to bell on time?".

"Coach Tanaka, wanted to talk to me about basket ball since football seasons over"

"Right, I'm going the the practice room. You wanna come? ".The words just came out before she could stop them. Closing her eyes not wanting to see what his expression was she just carried on walking and he began to follow. He didn't know why he was following her, his feet just began to move towards her direction. They walked in silence as they reached the wooden door.

"So, why are we here?" Puck wondered.

Putting her bag on the floor, she ran over to the shiny black, grand piano, taking a seat. H just stood there and watched her, wondering what to do.

"Well I was going to practice stupid. What do you usually practice in the 'Music' practice room for?" she laughed, rolling his eyes he walked over to her. Throwing his bag on the floor, he slouched against the piano waiting for her to play. He expected something from a musical or something ridiculously cheesy from a Disney film. What he didn't exspect to from her was the slower melody of_ 'Use Somebody' _by the kings of Leon.

He watched her as if in a trance as she began to sing the lyrics, whilst her fingers gently brushed over the keys.

_Oh. oh,oh. Oh oh oh_

_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh oh_

_Oh. oh,oh. Oh oh oh_

_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh oh_

I_'ve been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach _

Her eyes met his and instantly locked. Her fingers still playing away on the keys. He wasn't smirking at her, yet he wasn't smiling. Just with the corners of his lips slightly twitched he watched he as she continued.

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh  


Grabbing the guitar he began to strum along picking up the song quite easily. Rachel looked up as she heard the instrument being introduced. Grinning at him she, kept playing letting her eyes fall to him every now and then.

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see...

Lingering on to the last note, she finally went silent. Wow, they both thought.

'Did we just actually do a song together?' she wondered.

'Did Berry and the Puckerone actually just got along?' he asked himself.

"Erm, yeah Noah that was good. I liked that" she smiled at him.

"Wanna practice it again?" he asked looking up nervously at her. Did I just get nervous. Oh no, I haven't nervous over a girl since I was fourteen. Shit.

"Sure" she nodded, begging the melody again.

In only felt the space of five minutes, the first period bell went causing them both to break the concentration. Puck stopped playing instantly meeting Rachel's eyes.

"What you got for first period?" she asked grabbing all her now full music papers.

"Erm, Chem. You?"

"Well, I kinda have the day free, I gotta showcase coming up. So I am just gonna stay here for a while and practice, then go to the dance studio because nobody is in there today. That was really really good before you know. Where not that bad when I'm not punching you or when your not throwing slushie's on my face" she laughed causing him to grunt.

"How did you get two free periods by the way?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well, my dads told Principal Figgins I need more time to rehearse stuff and things. At first he said no but,then my Dads threatened a law suited, which would cost the school, a lot of money. So he negotiated"

"Your Dads threatened Figgins, and you get outta class, for the whole day?! That's just awesome" he grinned, very impressed.

"Noah shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"And let you have all the fun, I don't think so"

"Your gonna get in trouble"

He grunted at her and raised a eyebrow. "Like it's ever stopped me before". Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out the room. Quickly swooping her bag next to the door, her feet scuffled a little.

"Noah! Where are we going?" she asked as they entered the halls.

"For once, how about you live a little"

"I am living. seriously Noah we're going?" she snapped.

"Oh, where only going to the dance studio cal down. I just like keeping you on your toes" he smirked.

He kept running running until the dance studio was in sight. Pushing the door open Rachel walked in after him putting her bag in the corner of the room.

Running up towards the computers and sound system she placed her Ipod in the speakers she let the club music play and told him to wait a second.

As she came bag into the room she was wearing back yoga pants and a black tank top. He did have to admit, she had a great ass.

"Right if your gonna sag, sit over in the DJ box, so if any teachers come in you won't get caught. Or make yourself useful and you can dance with me"

"Ha! You really think I will ever be caught doing all that ballerina tight costume shit. I don't think so" he laughed at her thinking she must have been mad to even ask.\

"I'm sure at one time or another you even said that about joining '_homo explosion_' either" she said walking towards the bar of the mirror. Smirking at her he just shrugged his shoulders. After warming up. Rachel walked towards the sound system area. Changing the song she needed to practice to.

Sweet dreams Beyonce.'

"I don't think Beyonce is really the ballet type, well not with this song I don't think". He told her looking confused.

"Who ever said I was dancing to ballet?" she replied sarcastically and smirking at him.

Getting her first position, he began to dance causing Puck's jaw to drop to his ankles.

InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxo


	5. One moment

**Hi there. Another day another chapter. Okay, I have several apologizes to make. I am sorry for saying all that stuff about Jesse. I just watched the latest glee episode and I near cried. So I am going to swallow my pride and say, Jesse I think your really cute and Rachel, your stupid. Plus Finn dude, you can't of contradicted yourself when you said about **

**DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"I did not know, you, could dance like that Berry" Puck said still wide eyed.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Noah". She noted stretching her leg. "Look, it's near lunch. Are you sure your not gonna get in trouble?".

"Nah, I skip all the time, it's nothing"

"Yeah it's nothing now, but what about when you finish school and you graduate. No colleges are gonna accept somebody who skips his lesson 24/7 are they?" she told him, raising her eyebrows, whilst lifting her head into the air so her knee was by her ear.

"I was thinking of going to a community college anyway, no big deal" he shrugged not really caring.

Rachel frowned. Not angry frown but a more of a sad frown. It took her a while to take in what he just said and she stared at him in total shock/horror.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Well yeah?" he nodded looking confused at her expression. "What. Did you think that would even have a chance at having a half decent career when I am older. Rachel, I am not like you. I ain't goin places, you are. We both know that".

With a sincere smile, she walked over to him and knelt down. He just looked at her as if he didn't care.

"Noah, you don't even see the potential you have. The only reason people see my potential is because I force them too. You could go just as far as I could Puck, you just gotta believe in yourself. Like I do" she smiled.

"You believe in me?" he smirked.

"Yes I do" she giggled shaking her head. "I believe in all of Glee, I know for a fact that if all of us really tried. Everyone could leave Lima, to go to college. Whatever major they pick. Whether it's performing arts, fashion, architecture or even football". He was a little taken back by what she said. He didn't think she was lying to him either as she just looked so sincere and honest, yet serious at the same time. Maybe there was a Rachel Berry in there that did care for others and not just herself.

"You know, I used to think that you where a self centered little girl, desperate for attention" he told her truthfully.

She snorted then grinned at him.

"Thanks" shaking her head and looking around the room.

"But I think you just proved me wrong. But don't tell anyone I said that, I got a badass rep to protect" blurting out the last part really fast.

Forcing her to giggle, again she met his gaze.

"Well, I used to think you were just an ass......turns out you still are"she laughed. He grinned at her and nodded in agreement. "No, your not that bad when you aren't being a jackass. When you don't have a reputation to look after and it's just me and you talking you not all that bad. But you best not tell anyone that, they will think your head has got even bigger". As she finished she took a quick glance at the clock. There where ten minutes before dinner.

"Right, listen knuckle head. I need to get changed before dinner. You can wait if you want or you can just go, I don't mind"

"I guess I should wait around, if I am caught in the halls not in class. I could get shot." he said seriously.

"I can't believe your actually afraid of Mrs. Walderson" she laughed grabbing her bag and making her way toward the door.

"Hey I don't care what anyone say. She is the most frightening sixty-five year old I have ever met" he shouted across the room causing her to crack up in laughter tilting her head back as she walked out the room.

While she was gone Puck did a replay of the last couple of hours in his head. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Berry could dance like that. Ballet, definitely. But, Beyonce's original Dance routines, I don't think so. And yes he did know the routine to sweet dreams as well. Hummel's contribute to the football team. The way her hips swayed and how her hair flipped was really really hot and he knew it. What am I thinking of. It's Rachel Berry, the girl who lives on a schedule and has several musicals in her locker. He noticed when they where dating. I guess I wouldn't be too bad if we dated agai... what the _fuck. _You have been the once dude. Never again, too crazy. He thought to himself.

Rachel walked back into the room and saw Puck texting on his phone. As she walked bag into the room she was wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier on though the day. Putting his phone away in his pocket he got up.

"So now what?" he asked picking up his back.

"Dinner?" she smiled at him as if she was reminding him.

"Cool, but I just gotta go to my locker first and put my stuff in there".

"Good, cause I've to put my dance stuff away too".

Walking out the door together laughing at something Puck said, the bell went causing the halls to gradually swarm with students. Making there way to Puck locker, Rachel carried on a little further realizing how close there lockers where from each other. Opening her locker she placed her dance bag in there and checked the mirror noticing her make up had rubbed off when she was dancing.

Slamming his locker shut and with two steps he was leaning against Rachel's locker. She was fixing her face with some skin colored stuff, which must have been make up. Smirking at her, she met his gaze.

"You could have told me my make up was everywhere" she signed rubbing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry did you miss the gu-dozen mirrors in there?" he said blankly with sarcasm in his voice.

"When I dance, I am not focused on my face" she told him applying mascara then some eye liner.

Within a few seconds Rachel's closed her locker, before putting on her lip gloss and followed Puck towards the Cafeteria. As Rachel opened the door she instantly saw Quinn in the food isle. Walking up to her, she bumped her playfully by the shoulder. Jumping a little Quinn turned around and smiled as she saw her friend.

"Hey sweetie. How was your dancing time?" she asked her whilst grabbing a apple from the fruit stand.

"Interesting" Rachel replied. Quinn looked at her with a eyebrow raised, intrigued.

"I'll tell you when we get home".

Giving her a nod Quinn and Rachel made there way over to the Glee table. Walking over, Rachel earned several head turns and wolf whistles. Karofsky and all the Jocks all muttered different things 'damn', 'fuck' and 'I'd tap that'. Quinn smiled and giggled a little and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you just become one of the jocks top ten hotty list Rachel, welcome to the club" Quinn laughed.

Rachel grinned and just shook her head. As the girls sat down Rachel sat next to Matt and Quinn sat next to her. Matt head turned as she sat next to him and he smiled at her.

"Hey" he said turning himself around, "we just saw your acceptance whistle by the jocks".

"Dude your a jock" she laughed smiling at him and taking a sip from her slushie.

"Fair enough, but I accepted you a while back" he replied taking a chunk from his apple.

"Thanks, glad to know".

Matt and Rachel's conversation continued. Rachel asking him about football and asking how much did it hurt. Turns out the two could talk to each other and keep the conversation going, either of them getting bored. Whilst Matt and Rachel were mid conversation, some blonde haired girl, walked over to them. She was quite tall, skinny and had a seriously short skirt. But like short short. Shorter than Rachel's skirts. Smiling brightly she stood next to Puck and whispered something into his ear. Smirking he he nodded and she looked shocked then walked away, turning back winking at him.

Puck just took a deep breath smiled to himself, then carried on eating his food.

"And what was that about?" Mercedes asked.

"She was just asking if that was the scary music girl over there" he grunted at the end of his his sentence , nodding his head towards Rachel, "I think I like the benefits of girls asking me if Berry is Berry".

"Urgg" Rachel, Quinn and Santana said at the same time.

"Does every conversation you have with a girl always got have sex involved?" Santana snarled.

"Well you would know" he grinned evilly earning him a smack off Brittany, Quinn, Santana,

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes at the same time leaning across the table to his reach.

"Ouch!" he squirmed looking around the table, wondering what he did wrong.

"Man whore" Rachel muttered knowing he could hear. He narrowed his eyes towards her then shook is head and smirked.

"Shut up, your jealous" he shrugged. Everyone stopped the new conversations and turned to Rachel to see her reaction. She stifled a laugh and raised a eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she asked. Intrigued on what he would say next.

"Because I can get laid whenever I want, and you., you wear the virginity mark as if it a prized possession" from the total shock the whole of glee went silent, waiting for Rachel to go pink in the face. Shocking them once more, she smiled amused, then put her elbows on the table and leaned forward so he was only inches from his face.

"Who told you I was a virgin?" she whispered into his ear, then sat back down, gave him a quick smirk then carried on her conversation with Matt. In total shock he let her talk for a little while. His chin was still resting on his legs.

"Close your mouth Matt before you might catch flies" she laughed lifting his chin up with her finger. Everyone gradually began talking again, but all with a similar subject. Puck just smirked at the way she just handled his comeback, then carried on talking to Artie.

Matt just looked at her for a little while, and she was smiling a little at him waiting for him to talk.

"I can't believe you just did that" he told her shaking his head whilst having a bite of his sandwich.

"Did what?" she asked innocently with a smirk.

"Oh come on, don't try and play the innocent card on me" he said laughing at her. "What happened to the miss goody goody crazy diva everyone knew. No offense or anything".

"Miss goody to shoes died back at Sectionals" she smiled.

"Right. So do you like the new you?" he asked her.

Well I know one thing, everyone else seems too" she giggled looking around the cafeteria, noticing that she was still earning several stares.

"That's great, but it's not what I asked. How do you feel about the new you, I don't care what anyone else thinks".

"Well, I think I do like this new Rachel Berry. I'm more confident, and I do just feel like a teenager, for once so it's all good" she replied being totally honest with him.

"Good, as long as your happy, screw the rest" he winked, taking his last bite of his sandwich.

Rachel giggled a little from his face and his last comment. She never really knew that she and Matt got along so well, but she guessed it was they never really needed to talk to each other. Or had the chance.

Puck could hear Rachel laughing, turning his head from Artie and Brittany to see what was going on. Everyone was still talking in there own conversations, and Rachel was talking to Matt. Or laughing with him I guess you could say. When the fuck did them to become all buddy buddy an shit. Not that am jealous or anything, because am not, just...oh when have I ever given a fuck on who Rachel talks to. I know we have became friends or whatever since she punched me in the face but still. Wow that's sounds weird when you say it like that.

He was a stud he could have any girl he wanted and he new it.

Turning he eyes back to Rachel who was talking to Matt again but mid conversation her eyes meet his. And for that one moment they both saw something, that they never expected to see from either of them. Puck wasn't smirking at her, he had a small smile on his face and she actually looked vulnerable. Even when she did the granny look, she never once looked vulnerable. A small smile began to grow across her face as he quickly glanced at the table before meeting his eyes again. The smile on his face also grew, till he was full on smiling at her. Still looking toward Puck then back to her her food Rachel raised a eyebrow at Noah, questioning him on the situation. Begging to say something he just closed his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

The bell for next period rang, bringing dinner to a close. Everyone stood up except Rachel and Puck who where still looking at each other. Matt said goodbye to Rachel, forcing her back to reality. Waving him goodbye she turned around to find Noah gone. A little disappointed, though she would never admit it, she grabbed her rubbish throw it into the garbage and headed towards her locker. Moving towards the door Rachel felt a slight grasp around her wrist then her being pulled.

"Oww! Quinn, that hurt!" Rachel squeaked.

Rolling her eyes she just ignored her. "Okay what was that?" Quinn asked. Rachel titled her head in total confusion wondering what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Oh please with you and Noah, I saw that little moment you to shared in there. And may I add it was so cute watching blush" she giggled.

"Hey I didn't blush, and I don't have no idea what your talking about". Rachel explained and carried on walking out of the cafeteria. Quinn shook her head and followed her linking her arm.

"Are you serious, honey. I don't even know of that much eye sex is legal" Mercedes popped in from nowhere walking the other side of Rachel.

"I suggest we go to the nearest pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test, just to be safe" Kurt commented seriously, appearing next to Mercedes.

"Guys!" Rachel jerked in, causing them all to turn there attention to her "Your being ridiculous. Me and Puck are just being civil to each other thats all. You are just looking way to much into it".

"Well tell he can be civil with me any time he wants" Kurt grinned causing the girls to laugh.

"Whatever, Quinn all catch you later" she waved parting from the group and heading towards her locker. Turning into the next hall, it was pretty empty. Grabbing her dance gear, she headed to the dance studio. With Puck nowhere to be found she just accepted she would be rehearsing alone again this afternoon. Ah well, nothing to different there I suppose. But she kinda enjoyed spending time with Noah this morning, it was like for a little while he wasn't Puck but Noah. Not some asshole who doesn't listen to anything unless he think it will lead him to sex, but well just Noah. The guys who actually had a conversation with her without making (too many) nasty comments and didn't throw a slushie in her face. And actually smiled and laughed with her, smirks limited.

Pushing the door open she stepped through and got changed in the toilets. As she began to warm up on the the wooden bar, she jumped as she saw a figure sitting behind the DJ booth.

"Next time can you give me some warning your in the room please" she stammered holding her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Berry, who else would it be?" he laughed.

**InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxo**


	6. Bad Influences

**Okay guys, thank you everyone who reviewed and story listed etc. Really appreciated it thanks. It was actually one reviewer in particular who really made my day! Also I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, the internet connection completely died on me so after several long ass heated calls with the broadband company, they got it fixed. So once more I deeply apologize for any inconvenience. Well anyways back to the story, got a bit lust, fun and lust lined up for you and to make it up to you guys. Enjoy!**

Jumping into her care Rachel put the keys in the ignition and waited for Quinn. While she was sitting alone, she thought back from after dinner.

_Pushing the door open she stepped through and got changed in the toilets. As she began to warm up on the the wooden bar, she jumped as she saw a figure sitting behind the DJ booth._

"_Next time can you give me some warning your in the room please" she stammered holding her chest and taking a deep breath._

"_Berry, who else would it be?" he laughed._

"_Well I don't know do I, you just disappeared at dinner so I thought you where going back to lessons" she told him walking towards the sound system cubicle._

"_Berry, how could I ever leave you know seriously, I don't think I have the heart" he smirked, bringing his eyes to meet hers._

_She grunted at him "Sure you couldn't. You being able to have a place to hide out while you sag has nothing to do with then huh?" she asked him raising her eyebrows._

"_No thats one reason" he admitted. Shaking her head she carried on connecting her Ipod to the speakers, "The other is so I can watch you dance, you look hot" he told her honestly._

"_Urgg" she replied disgusted at him she turned to face him. "Hey if your just gonna gorp at me you where the door is"._

_He looked at her pretending to be hurt and lifting his has up to his chest in defeat._

"_Why would I be starring at your fine ass when there is a perfectly beautiful wall right infront off me?" he laughed._

"_Sure. Right so your not just sitting there starring at my ass. Come make yourself useful" she asked him moving her head hinting for him to follow her to the massive sound systems, computers and speakers. Rolling his eyes he begrudgingly stood up and walked up towards to her._

"_What?" he asked looking towards the screens she was pointing at._

"_Right there, are three songs my dance teacher wants me do to my dance show case to with my other friends so-" mid sentence she was cut off._

"_Wait, what other friends?" he asked confused._

"_I do have friends out side school asshole" she told him smacking his arm "anyway, my dance group, Iced up, we have a show and I'm so Cheryl wants me to choose the song, while she on holiday for us but which one?" she wondered not knowing who she was asking him or herself._

"_Okay first up, what is Iced up, who is Cheryl cos she sounds hot, where's the show and what do you mean captain?" he asked her. She just looked at him annoyed then sighed._

"_Iced up is dance group I am in, its a mix of Street dance, Hip hop and a bit of modern contemporary and sometimes ballet. And Cheryl is my dance teacher and Captain means that if she is off sick or can't make, it I take over" she told him adjusting the lights so it was a dim light wash except fort the middle front of the dance space_

"_Is this the part where you kill me" he whispered, pretending to be scared._

"_I wish" she muttered earning a slight glare of Puck. "No it's just the lighting is a lot more dramatic this way" she said pointing to the light, he just nodded at her._

"_So what do you need help on anyway?" he asked stepping closer to her to see the screen._

"_Look there's three song choices, the first two are Chris Brown, Kiss kiss, Wall to Wall and the last one is Ciara Like a boy. I already decided that we would do Sweet dreams and Forever Chris brown but I stuck this last song?"_

"_Well wouldn't like a boy be better since your already doing a Chris Brown song?"_

"_I suppose" she wondered. "Plus I do enjoy that particular routine. Hmmmmm" she thought for a little before coming to a decision. "Okay, Like a boy it is, I love the song anyway" sje grinned clicking a few buttons on the screen. Bending down so he could see more clearly he leaned over her. As she turned her head she noticed that they where only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her next close. Moving away from him and toward the mirrors and into the lighter area of the floor. Telling Puck to press play the music started and she began to dance. In the middle of the dance routine she notice him starring at her but he wasn't just starring at her ass. He was looking at how she danced._

"_Do you want me to teach you?" she asked him and stopped dancing, turning to his gaze._

_He snorted at her "I don't think I can do any of that shit" shaking his head._

"_Nah of course you can" she laughed walking up to him pulling towards the mirror, "besides it will be helping me anyway, these dance is really for partners. Also the pair version is a lot less complex. Just take your jacket off and just do what I do". _

_Within hours he had the routine, but he need to improve._

"_Okay, right remember when you do the third lift. Your hand need to stay on my waist so it keeps me balanced" she told him, putting his and on her hip so he understood. "Okay ready. One more time"._

"_Yep" he answered her nodding his head._

"_One, two, three" he lifted her up as one leg curved around his shoulder keeping her balance an the other foot placed on her thigh , her nose was touching his as he spun her round three times. Putting her carefully back on the ground, her leg slid off his shoulder, but there faces where still as close. He began to lean down to her, yearning for her lips. Then the bell rang causing Rachel to jump and pull back._

"_Perfect" she whispered. Then turned around and walked away. She walked towards the little computer area and he followed her. Muttering under his breath, "I don"t think so". Grabbing her wrist he pulled her toward him at hissed her on the lips. At first she was a little taken back, but she soon gave in kissing him back. His tongue began trailing on her lip demanding entrance which she gladly allowed. Grabbing the back of her hair, he walked backwards till he reached the walk. Picking her up by her waist, she squeaked a little, then wrapped her legs around his waist and run her hand across his Mohawk._

"_Rachel, you in her" Quinn shouted into the room. Immediately pulling from him Rachel froze. Realizing she couldn't she them from the dark lights she answered her._

"_Yeah I'm in her, just getting changed in the cubicle thats all, I'll meet you outside in like five" she shouted in a bit of a high voice. Puck just stayed frozen, keeping his arms tightly around her waist._

"_Okay then no worries anyway, I gotta see Mr. Preston about English homework. I'll meet you in the car in 10 okay" Quinn shouted through the door trying to spot any movement._

"_Okay" Rachel shouted. Quinn noticed Rachel's high voice and wondered what was the matter, but nodded and shrugged it off, then walked out the door._

_As they heared the door close, Rachel and Puck burst out into laughter. Sliding down the wall Rachel still on Puck waist she laughed into his neck._

"_Oh...do...you...even...realize...how...close...that...was?"She said in between hysterical. Nodding but with still bellows of laughter._

"_Can you imagine her face if she saw us" he asked her still laughing slightly. She giggled then nodded her head. Looking up her cheek grazed his gently touching his cheek. As her eyes met his, he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. Yet this time it wasn't so desperate. It was loving, gentle and caring. Looking down on her he could she how her lips where swollen and her cheek a slight shade of pink from the excitement. He couldn't believe the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, he's never felt like that before, and they where only making out. Nothing knew to him, or her for that matter, but the tingly feeling they had just experienced was a first time for both of them._

_Begrudgingly swinging one leg over his lap she stood up, putting her hand out to him. Gladly taking it he got up and pulled her by the waist towards him again. Laughing a little she quickly kissed his lips then pulled away. Turning the walls lights on they both squinted from such a hash source._

"_I gotta go, I got ballet practice in a hour" she told him, running across the room and grabbing her back. She winked at him then walked towards the door._

"_Hey your just gonna leave me here after that" he asked her confused, pointing to the spot they where just at._

"_Well I'm leaving you to cool off, looks like you need it" she told him before walking through the door and into the busy halls making her way to the car park. Reaching her car she jumped in sat in her in the sit. What the fuck Rachel? She asked herself_

And so there she was, waiting for Quinn to show. After another 5 minutes nothing, no sign of Quinn. Just as she was about to go back an look for her she got a text.

_[Q]:Hey Rach, u can jus go home, brit needs some help with math_

_so I volunteered,, luv u an c u wen I get back 2nite around 10 _

_brits gonna drop me off xoxoxo_

_[Berrylicious]:Okies sure thing,, lurve u 2 but pls be careful xxxx_

Turning the keys of her car, causing the black jeep to charge into life. Letting the air conditioning, cool down the car for a second she began to wonder if what happened earlier was a safe idea. Yeah she was a girl up for a bit of danger, but she refused to have her heart mushed and turned into liquid again. So what is the best option for her, she didn't want to not have Noah, but he was too much of a player now. And she couldn't force him to change, but she could show him what he was missing.

Watching her leave, Puck stood there int total shock of what had just happened. He makes out with Berry, almost gets caught, then she turns into this sexy tease. What have I created. The strange feeling in got in his stomach was craving her and he wanted a little bit more, well a lot more but he would take what he could get. Decides to feed his indulgences he ran after her. He could see her little frame at the school door. Rushing in her direction reaching the parking lot. Skimming his across the car park he saw her huge black jeep, leaving the premises.

"Shit" he cursed himself. He noticed that Quinn wasn't in the car. So thats would have meant that Rachel would be at her house alone as he can remember her telling Matt and Mercedes with Quinn that her father's had a emergency meeting in Chicago. Realizing he had time on his hands. Instead of rushing to her doorstep, he could jut drop by later after he has had a shower and looks more badass than a love sick puppy. Now, he was thinking probably because now he had a plan.

Rachel reached her house and immediately got undressed on stepped into the shower. After her hot and heavy afternoon she definitely needed it. Walking into her bedroom she opened the balcony doors, to let some air in as the heat was stifling. Coming to the decision that, right now is the best time for working on her tan and even a swim. She walked to her walk in closet with the towel still wrapped around her waist. Picking the red bikini out of the drawer, grabbed her sunglasses, ipod and speaker, book and flip flops. When she reached downstairs she made herself a fruit cocktail(non-alcohol, hey she has ballet class in 3 hours) and headed towards the pool. Placing the towel across the sunbed, she turned her speakers on, placed the sunglasses on the bridge of her noise, and got lost in the music.

Twenty minutes later and she could feel the sun all over her body, taking the last sip of her cocktail she put her head back down and closed her eyes once more. Suddenly she noticed than the sun had gone, believing it was just behind some cloud, she just carried on day dreaming and humming to the music. Realizing the cloud hadn't moved yet she took off her sunglasses and opened her eyes. She saw a large muscular figure in front of her. Blinking a few times to see the figure infront of her.

"ARHGGGGGGGGGGG!" she screamed from the top of her lung, finally clicking on someone was in her house.

"Jeez, Berry stop screatchin!" Puck shouted stepping a few paces back.. Jupming to her feet and placing her hand on her chest so she could recontrol her breath to normal.

"Noah! What the hell are you doing her?" she asked angrily, taking her sunglasses of her head once more.

"Well since I found out your dads where outta town I thought you would want some company, an my mom is in work and my little sister is in my aunt Sheila's so I had nothing better to do" he told her laughing at her reaction previously. "Why who did you think I was, that Jewfro kid who stares at you like a piece of meat" he laughed once more causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"Have you ever heard of a door bell. Or even better, it's what the big kids use now a day. It's called a phone" she told him placing her sunglasses over her eyes and layed back down on the sun lounger.

"Yeah well, if you picked up you phone, you wouldn't have two missed call, and I did knock twice" he told her sitting on the sun lounger next to her " but I could her the music from the front of your house so I just came through you garden gate".

"Is there something you need Noah?" she asked, feeling the sun flood all over her skin.

"I came to see where you ran off to before" he asked taking his aviator glasses out of his pocket and placing them on his face.

"Because I had to drive Quinn home remember"

"Where's Quinn now?"

"She's helping Brittany with her math's as I think she is failing or something"

"Right" he nodded and a quick smirk growing across his face, "So your in the house by yourself then?"

"Yep" she answered him with no interest what so ever as she knew exactly what he was thinking. "But I have to go to my dance class in like a hour an a half so, whatever thoughts are going through your mind right now, are about as likely gonna happen as it is Brittany and Kurt becoming a item" she snorted as his smirk turned into a frown. As silence hit them, Noah tried to think of what to say.

"So who cleans your pool?" he asked, with the smirk returning to his face.

"My dads hired this once dude once, but he tried to steal my purse so they fired him. And last time I checked they where still looking" she told standing up, wrapping the sarong around her hips she walked towards her house. Following her footsteps and checking out her ass, he remembered there current conversation.

"What if I could tell you that I know someone who cleans pools really well, will be recommended by all the moms in Lima, and will definitely hundred percent not steal any of your things" he asked as her took a icy colorful liquid from the fridge that sat in a clear jug.

"Then I would tell you to tell him he is hired" she laughed, placing two glasses on the counter. "Do you want some. Its just ice and cruch forest berries".

Nodding she began to pure the juice into the glasses.

"So who is this guy, he is not some psycho is he?" she asked him whilst walking into her garden again.

"No" he snorted " he's a cool dude, but most girls I have to admit find him appealing".

"Well, I don't care just as long as he will get the job done I'm cool with it, it will same my dads having to find someone else"

"No worries I'll send on the message, and you want him for tomorrow right"

"Right" she sighed as she layed back down to the warm sun.

"So you wanna go for a swim?". He wondered.

"No, I have to go out soon so there would be no point" she sighed.

"Oh, come on berry live a little" he whined. Shaking her head she turned around from him and walk over to the edge of the pool and sat down. Letting her feet float in the water.

"But I will talk to you if you want while you do" she told him swiveling her head over her shoulder. Shrugging his shoulder he dived in the dive end of the pool, causing a splash which happened to drench Rachel.

Reaching the surface Puck saw the water droplets run down her face onto her chest and he began to smirk.

"PUCK!" she shouted still frozen from the shock of the water. Laughing at her expression he swam over to her and gleamed a smiled at her.

"Yes?" he asked her innocently.

"I'm drenched, I told you that I couldn't get wet" she snarled narrowing her eyes at him, the wiped her face with her hands.

"Well then I guess you won't mind coming in then" he told her. Before she even had the time to protest she found herself underneath the water with her hand intertwined with Pucks.

"You ass!" she shouted and swatted him on the chest.

He just laughed at her and wiped the excess water of his face with is hand. Glancing to his eyes she tried to stop the smile from coming, but lost miserably as she burst into laughter swatting him playfully on chest once more. As she went to pull her hand away he quickly grabbed it. Looking at her wrist, then back to him, they both just stared at each other. A few moment past, before Noah pulled her to him an crashed his lips to hers. Running her hand across his Mohawk, Rachel grinned into the kiss as Noah picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Reluctantly Rachel pulled away, to catch her breath. Leaning her forhead to his she panted trying to solve her craving for oxygen.

"What, was that". She asked breathlessly.

"A seriously hot make out" he smirked. Lifting her up against the side her he stood between her legs and was around the same height as her.

"So that's what you came round for?" she laughed.

"Well no, I did actually come round because my I was bored but, this is better than what I had in mind" he smirked capturing her lips again.

"Wow- you definitely- know how to- make a girl- feel wanted-" she said between kisses. Pulling away she placed her arms around his neck.

"I don't see you complaining" he smirked, putting his hands around her waist.

"And I never said I was either" she laughed jumping on him and taking them both underwater, and still kissing.

An hour later of serious make out session, Rachel realized the time.

"SHIT!" she cursed.

"Wow, I am really rubbing off on you aren't I. Swearing, seriously hot make out sessions" he said emphasizing his words.

"Shut up! I was supposed to be at dance class like fourty five minutes ago. Fuck!" she shouted, jumping out the water and scrambling for her phone. Quickly jumping out the water Noah grabbed her phone before she got to it.

"What are you doing" Rachel asked curiously.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you run to dance class after that" he told her pointing back to the pool. "Am just gonna ring them and pretend to be your Dad or something",

"No! They know both my Dads or on a business trip" she protested, trying to snatch her phone back, which was impossible as of there height difference.

"Well I guess am your friendly neighbor then" he said as he went through her contact list. Hitting the 'Ice Home Studios' contact he pressed ring.

"Noah-" she whispered/ Shouted.

"Shhhhh!" he interrupted her.

**So i'm totally apoligetic for the wait, but I just had a hectic last couple months, with my laptop an then my hard drive so i'm so sorry an the second part to this chapter should be up soon!**

**xoxoxo**


	7. The Call from MrFranker

**Hey Guys so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! xoxoxo**

"Oh, of course Mr. Franker. I totally understand, just tell Rachel to rest and get better soon" Cindy, a member of Iced Up replied, sounding concerned.

"Well, yes I am sure she should be fine for next rehearsal. Goodbye" he paced quickly hanging up the phone. "Okay, now that's delt with, ready for another swim?". With a devilish grin, he ran towards her, realizing what he was about to do. Rachel ran in the opposite direction.

"Noah! No!" she screamed, running away from him to the other side of the pool.

Sprinting after her, he soon caught up and grabbed her by the waist, and swiveling her to face him. When her saw her eyes staring back at him, he gazed at her for a while.

"So what do you wanna do now eh?" he asked leaning closer to her, dropping his eyes to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you know" she giggled catching her lips with his.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _Both of them ripped there gazes to the door reluctantly.

"Rachel" Finn shouted. Quickly returning her gaze to Noah's she covered her mouth with her hand. "Rach, I just want to talk to you about the other day".

"Leave it" Noah whispered.

"I can't I already blew him off at the party. Plus I haven't spoke to him really since the whole baby drama" she pleaded in a hushed tone. Rolling his eyes he dropped his arms.

"Well where am I meant to go he ain't exactly gonna be buzzing to see me is he" he asked her.

"Just hide" she said running towards the door. "I'm Coming! I'm Coming" she shouted at the door.

Turning her head, Noah was not in sight and figured it was safe to open the door. Turning the knob of the door, she found Finn standing there with a lop sided grin.

"Hey Finn". She smiled at him. _I'm a great actress_ she thought silently praising herself.

"Hey Rach" he smiled "I was wondering if we could talk" walking through the door before she could protest. Closing the door she followed him through into the kitchen.

"So what's up" she asked innocently, darting her eyes around her environment trying to spot the mohawk haired boy.

"Well there's a few things. First, I was wondering how you are" he asked politely sitting in the stool behind the counter.

"I'm good Finn, thanks" she said grateful he asked.

"And the other thing, I just wanted to talk about the baby thing" he sighed and Rachel could she the pain in his eyes. Rachel felt a sorry for Finn, having to think one moment you are to be a father. Then have it taken all away at once, maybe one of the most horrible feeling, having a child taken from you. Figuratively or actually. She felt very sorry for him.

"Listen, Finn. You know I'll always be friends with you, you know that. An am sure in time, the pain which I know your hiding from everyone", he looked at the wall when she said the last bit of the sentence then down to his feet. "It'll gradually begin to fade. And maybe even one day, it will be just a distant memory, and you and Quinn and Noah could all be on civil terms again. I know that Quinn still loves you, you know". Expecting some rage of outburst from him, but carried on when he stayed silent. "She's grown up a lot, and she misses you. I can tell. I know it must be hard for you Finn. Really hard, I must give you credit. You have a lot more courage than I do. I couldn't handle things the way you have" she said leaning across the counter and placing her hand over his. "Your really brave Finn. I hope you know that". Looking up at her he laughed, with no amusement.

"No, Rachel. Am not brave. If I was brave, I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep at night" he muttered, starring into the air. "If I was brave, I wouldn't still be in love with Quinn. And I definitely wouldn't missing Puck, like a dogs lost its bone. I'm not brave, just a coward". He sighed, beginning to feel to tears dwell in his eyes.

"Finn, having emotions don't make you a coward. They just make you human. It's totally normal you feel that way. You love Quinn and you have been best friends with Noah since Kinder Garden. It's okay". She told him walking around to him sitting on the stool on his left side. Opening out her arms, she offered him a hug, which he thankfully accepted.

"Thanks Rachel" he said into shoulder. Rachel just nodded in response. Pulling away she smiled as she saw his eyes.

"Are you thirsty" she asked in a more preppy tone trying to enlighten the mood. "I'm just about to make another fruit cocktail, none alcoholic of course. Bit early" she grinned.

"No thank you. My mom said I could only be out for a short while. She wants me home to help her paint her bedroom. I just wanted to talk to you about some things first" he replied, standing up with that lop-sided grin that used to make her tremble. But now she never felt it. No butterflies. No weak knees. Just felt like she was looking at one of her good friends or her cousin.

"No problems Finn. I'm always here you know. Well, I'm not always in the house, but my phones always on, so if you need me at all. I'm just a phone call away" she said walking to the door.

"I'll catch you later Rachel" pulling her into a hug then left the house. Closing the door, Rachel quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Noah!...Noah!" she began to shout. After looking around downstairs she just couldn't find him. Placing her hands on her hip she huffed from annoyance. Figuring he must have slipped out , she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Only to feel two strong arms wrap around her waist. Jumping slightly from shock she turned her body around to make sure it was Noah. And to her delight (what?) it was.

"Jesus, Noah you scared the life out of me" she said placing a hand on her chest, and catching her breath. "And where was you hiding?"

"The airing cupboard under the stairs" he grinned.

"So you hungry" she asked him.

"You have no idea" he said listening to his stomach talk to him.

Giggling at him, she pulled him by his hand to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want. Papa only went to the store yesterday morning so we gotta full refrigerator"

"I don't mind, or do you want take out" he asked her and she grinned.

"You totally just read my mind" she told him grabbing the phone. "Oh and pick a film, the film collection in the movie room to the right". Puck went into the 'movie room' Rachel was pointing to expecting to find a sof and a television with a DVD player next to it. What he didn't expect to find miniature cinema in her living room. With Bed/Sofa's that match the room, and a popcorn machine in the corner. The biggest projector and screen he had ever seen in a space like this.

Looking to right of the room, he found his favorite part. A glass case covering the whole right back wall, full of movies. Above, where smaller version of stage lights spotlighting the entire case. Every movies, every genre you could think of. He hadn't seen so many classics in his life. Thriller, Comedy, Action, Romance, Tragedy, chick flicks and even horror. And of course there where musicals, but there where around 300 other movies to choose from.

Walking into the room, she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "You like" she joked.

"Like? Like! Are you serious, whose are all of these?" he asked still mesmerized at what was before him.

"Well most of the tragedy's are my dads and a couple of the Spanish one's but, the rest are mine really"

"You bought Double Impact, The Die hards and All of the James Bond collection?" He asked her in disbelief. When she nodded he grabbed her by her waist an roughly kissed her.

"Berry I think your turning out to be the coolest chick I've ever known" he grinned pulling her int a tight hug. Laughing at him she playfully pushed him away.

"Just pick a film Puckerman, I can't let you be going soft of me, thats no fun" she told him. He smirked at her and shook his head.

4 Hours later

"Thanks for the lift Brittany" Quinn smiled at her friend as she slowly got out of the car.

"No worries Q, and if Rachel wonders why your like forty five minutes later than you said you would be just blame in on my cat, I do it all the time" Brittany told her seriously.

Quinn looked at her friend for a minute wondering if she was being serious. Okay, she was. Gotta love Brittany. Grinning and waving Quinn, made her way to the first door of the Berry household. Using the Key Rachel gave her, she walked into hallway. Looking around the scenery all the lights where off, yet she could here the television coming from the movie room.

"Rachel! Rachel am bac-" turning into the movie room she stopped speaking quickly and she saw Rachel asleep, next to a bulky figure. Her heart stoped for a second as at first she thought it was Finn. Taking a closer look her frown turned upside down, realizing the true figure. Puckerman. The two of the where both asleep, Rachel leaning her head and upper torso leaning on puck laying between his legs. And Pucks arms protectively around Rachel's waist. Grinning like a giddy child, Quinn got out her phone and took several photos of the two.

Tip toeing around the room she picked up the empty trays of food and put them in the bin. Placed all the left over Chinese in the fridge. Then finally turned the Television of by the wall. Turning off the lights, she closed the door as quietly as she could, turned off the downstairs lights, checked all doors and windows where locked then made her way upstairs.

Taking a quick shower, she changed into her Pajamas and got into bed picking up her phone. And sent the picture to the rest of Glee club(except finn), with a message.

_Luk wat I found in the berry movie room...Puckleberry commence 3 how cute please! xxxx Q!_

Hitting the send button she turned of her phone before it was bombarded with messages, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Opening his eyes, Noah began to gaze at his current surroundings. It's wasn't his bedroom. It wasn't his house even. Flinching a little as he could feel something squirm underneath him. Seeing the small brunette beneath him, he smirked and remembered the following night. Before he could think anything else the petite girl beneath him started to stretch. Looking up, with one eye open she saw him looking down at her, and half smiled.

"Good morning" she said placing her head back on his chest.

"Good morning" he slightly laughed at her expression. "Sleep well?"

"Hmmm" she replied out of tiredness.

"Rachel come on we best get up, it's like 7:30" he told her. As soon as the last word left his lips, she jumped off the sofa and ran toward the stair. Laughing furiously at her as she was cursing under her breathe the whole time.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs, with several items of clothing in her hand. She walked into the kitchen from what he could see from the sofa he was on. As she entered the room she told him to go into her room and be quite as Quinn was home, and get a shower. He did exactly as he was told and when he came back down he noticed she was showered and changed, and she was brushing her hair.

"Listen I'm gonna have to run home and change and tell my mom where I was" he told her. She nodded and said she would see him in school later on. Walking up to him she gave him a quick peck on the lips and continued with her hair.

Once she heard the door close, she stopped what she was doing, and wondered what the hell she _was_ doing with this boy. She didn't want to get hurt. But thinking about it, her and Puck where just good friends and she hoped it would stay like that. She preferred it more than, him throwing slushies in her face and her throwing punches at his. A lot less messy and painful. For both cases.

So maybe a relationship like this sort could work. She liked how they spent time together and she loved there version of _fun_. He was a great kisser and they could stay friends without having to become overly involved. That way nobody gets hurt. Plus over the last few weeks, and whats happened she doesn't really think having a boyfriend would work right now, she needs to be free for a while and figure out who she is first before, she into a relationship with anyone.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted from downstairs interupting her thoughts, "Sweetie you need to get up. We got school!".

"Oh crap!" Running upstairs into her room and telling Quinn she up be twenty minutes tops, Rachel began to get ready.

Quinn and Rachel walked into school arm in arm, going over what happened last night.

"Ha! I knew you too had a thing for each other, so does this mean your dating now?".

"No!" Rachel said a bit too quickly. "Where just friends thats all".

"Oh really, well if all 'friends' where to have make-out sessions like you just described, I'm pretty sure Kurt would want to be Puckerman's best friend" She laughed causing me to giggle at the thought.

"Quinn please don't tell the other what I just told you, I mean you can say he came around for sure, but not the whole make-out situation, please?" she pleaded.

"No problem, but I may have told them...well shown them when you and Puck where asleep at the house" she innocently grinned. Rachel just looked at her then shook my head. Walking to there lockers Rachel and Quinn kept talking as there lockers where basically next to each other. Closing her the little metal door Rachel jumped a little to find Santana and Brittney chatting behind it. When they saw Rachel they both stopped and smiled at her.

"Hello girls" she smiled at them.

"Hey Rach" Santana smiled. "So how are thing with you and Puck?"

"We can talk about after glee club, you girls doing anything later?" Rachel asked.

"No... well I mean I did have a date, but he just some lame guy who wants to get laid, I guess he can wait or find a different cheerio" Santana replied totally unbothered.

"And I can just cancel my date with snubbles, we can just re-book" Britney smiled innocently.

"Britney, snubbles is your cat" Santana said raising her eyebrow starring at her like she has three heads, matching the look Quinn and Rachel.

"Okay" Rachel said in a bit of a high pitched voice, still in total awe of Brittany's recent comeback, "well you may as well come round to mine later, invite the rest of the girls" Grabbing Quinn's arm the to two girls said there goodbye then where both off to there fist period.

Last Period, Noah was sitting at his desk in chem waiting for the clock to hit its target. As the bell finally went, Puck and his fellow students lept out there chairs, knocking a few over. Near enough running out the room. When the choir room was insight he began to slow down. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Puck knew Glee club was his favourite part of school. Even better than throwing Jewfro and the rest of that stupid Glee news team or whatever he calls it into the dumpster. He is such a douche that kid. Jew or not, Puck really wouldn't mind if he got ran over by train or something.

Entering the choir room everyone was already there, including Mr. S. Giving everyone music papers. Looking around the room I saw Rachel sitting there studying the music in her hand. She looks cute when she concentrates. Walking up to the empty chair next to her, I sat down.

"So what song we singing today then?" He asked. Without breaking her concentration she passed him several sheets.

_**Sway By Dean Martin.**_

"Classic" Puck spoke, surprised by Mr. Shuester's choice in song. Clapping his hands, Will grabs the attention of the kids.

"Right, I guess your old wondering why where singing this as its different from New Directions orginal material" looking around all the faces of the kids Will carries on "well I was thinking maybe we could try some new stuff and experiment. You guys have so much potential and we need to find your strong points and weaker points and use that to our advantage. Whilst we where winning our sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline where winning theirs. And when we go to Regionals I wants is to be at our best. So if you guys have any ideas or songs or music genre's you wanna try, feel free to share them at the end of class".

Forty-five minutes later the guys where all scattered across the room shattered. And they had only started working out the first two versus choreography. They thought it would be best to try the technique on the types of dance they would choose, even though it would be obvious. Brittany was determined to make sure they did the correct movements properly. She would have made them carry on until Mr. Shue said it best be wise to think about the vocals before the choreography, which made sense to everyone else, just not her.

"So guys what do you want to do about the vocals" Will asked. Everyone turned to Rachel expecting her to tell them where they stand. Rachel just looked at them and nodded her head stood up walking to the front of the class.

"I think we should split it. The lead I mean, but if I had to choose the leads for this particular song, Santana and Artie. There voices would be perfect" She grinned.

The room was silent. They looked at her like she had just announced she was a male or something.

" What?" she asked in utter confusion why they where starring at her in such a manner. Mr. Shuester included.

"Please correct me I'm wrong but did Miss 'I love to hog and own the spotlight any chance I get' just advice a lead to someone that isn't her?" Kurt asked the group I'm all seriousness.

"I... I think she did" Quinn replied quietly still in shock.

" Do you think she's sick" Santana said still confused.

" Did she walk into a door or something" Tina soke.

"Maybe she fell down the stairs" Finn added.

"Maybe aliens have swapped her brain and she has the ability to share... I'll have to remember to thank them" Brittany said totally serious. All eyes where now refereed to Brittany.

Breaking the silence Rachel huffed at all this nonsense.

"Guys your all being ridiculous, I am not sick, haven't recently walked into any door, haven't fell down any stairs since I was 11, and Brit, aliens really?" The last part caused everyone to laugh except Brittney who was still considering the alien theory. "I just thought Santana and Artie's voice suited the sound better. Jeesh I can't win with any of you lot. You moan and roll your eyes when I get the spotlight have a nervous breakdown when I want to share it. I cant win" she huffed in frustration, which Puck found totally cute.

"Rach I not that where complaining or anything, but you never usually volunteer anyone for the lead other than yourself" Matt told her, "It's just a shock thats all".

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mercedes asked.

"I dunno, maybe I've learned selfishness get you nowhere I guess" she said trying to avoid both Finn and Quinn's gaze. Well come on, they are the reason she had changed.

"Well Rachel, I am one to say that is a good lesson to have learned and I am proad of you for doing so" Mr. Shue told her honestly and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Shue" Rachel replied before taking her seat again.

"Now guy back to the song. I think Rachel has a bit of a idea going on. Santana's voice is really good for this particular song, and Artie's voice would fit just as well. Does everyone agree" With the response of nods around the room, it was settled. "Right, well with that lets get started.

By the end of glee club they had devised the first half of the song and the girls where making there way back to Rachel's and Quinn's.

The two girls got home first walking to the front door as walked arms linked together. As they entered the front door Rachel's Dad's where in the kitchen.

"Hello Ladies"Karl and Harry in shouted unison .

After saying the quick hello the girls told them bout there friends coming around and they where totally fine with it. Besides Karl and Harry had to go to work at five and way. Meeting with a client or something like that.

**So there you have it. Fun chapter and I shall try and get the next one up a bit sooner then it took me to update this one I promise.**

**InLoveWithPuckleberry xoxoxoxox **


End file.
